


Maybe In Another Universe I Deserve You

by Sipher_Thornhill



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipher_Thornhill/pseuds/Sipher_Thornhill





	Maybe In Another Universe I Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaneuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaneuse/gifts).



原作属于flaneuse太太而非本人，一切翻译错误都是我的错。

这一切始于法兰西。好吧，对Grantaire来说并不是。Grantaire的故事开始于约七十年以前，因身为懦夫而被诅咒获得永生，直到他为他的信仰而赴死。但是Grantaire不笃信任何东西，于是他度过了漫长的岁月。随着每一年的流逝，他越来越难以轻信世事。

 

然后他在巴黎的大学里遇见了Enjolras。Grantiare很聪明，比任何人认为的还要聪明，而且他有着贪婪的阅读欲。进大学看起来是在忍受了五十年的无聊之后，最为合理的选择。当Enjolras开始谈论革命与政变时，他觉察到体内有某种火花在跳动，某些他原以为早已不复存在的东西。Grantaire知道自己并非真正对革命话题感兴趣，而是因为Enjolras，一直都是他。Enjolras不理解为何Grantaire纵情豪饮，也不知他为什么不相信万物有着因果。但是Grantaire不能告诉他，自己曾在过去见证了一场革命，甚至将会目睹更多，却永远不会迎来任何改变。人类的本质始终保持着贪婪与残酷，它们在Grantaire的骨子里早已溃烂不堪。他转而寄情于酒精，用甜言蜜语哄骗Enjolras，出尽洋相。他沦为笑柄，活得像个庸人。他成了革命下的一个跳梁小丑。

 

没人知道他留在他们之中的原因，为什么他坐在那里参加了一个接一个的会议，却只是为了喝酒还有惹恼Enjolras。但Enjolras身上的一些特质，让他倍感熟悉的同时又令他恐惧万分。哪怕他真的想撒手离开，想远观这革命一败涂地，却毅然选择驻留。不过他也在喝酒这一块停滞不前，同时故意搞砸任何Enjolras分配给他的——哪怕是最简单的任务。Enjolras蔑视、斥责他，称他在进行着自我毁灭。“专属于我的毁灭，”他在终于吻上他之前轻声说道。那是在一个夜晚，Enjolras试图陪Grantaire一块喝酒，并指望以这种含蓄的方式阻止他。

 

在那之后的每夜，Grantaire与Enjolras床榻缠绵，无视Conbeferre和其他人投向他的疑虑眼光。他不再需要服从他们了。他摄入更多的酒精，失去更多的希望，只依赖着Enjolras。尽管Enjolras除了在穆尚咖啡厅里对他翻白眼，或在他失控时把他扔出去之外，几乎不会对他多看一眼。但每当夜幕降临，他总会紧紧拥着Grantaire，然后告诉他革命之后事态将会有所不同：人民会如何挺直腰杆骄傲地站着，不再是资产阶级的奴隶。只是Grantaire从未相信过这些，从不觉得革命的结果除了死尸还有别的什么，当然不幸的是——他不会是其中之一。因此，他向Enjolras的热忱，以及他的赎罪，闭上双眼。

 

当重大时刻终于来临，他再一次畏缩了。他在前一晚和Enjolras争吵，恳求他看到自身行为的荒唐，还说他不会为了无望的目标而浪费生命。而Enjolras厉声怒斥，说他如果做不到挺直腰板就滚开。于是当他的朋友们死在街垒之时，被空酒瓶环绕的他躲在穆尚咖啡厅里，默默等待着。

 

在炮火声和混乱之中，Grantaire从酩酊大醉中醒来，内心毫无恐惧。他试着不去理会，但是他忍不住寻找Enjolras，紧紧握住他心中的一丝希望——Enjolras还活着。他发现他背靠着墙，用他不堪一击的血肉捍卫革命的美梦，但依然那么正直。

 

Grantaire跑向他，对他问道：“如果你允许，”以一场他从未相信过的革命之名，与他全身心爱的男人一同赴死。Enjolras勾起嘴角的微笑，骄傲得仿佛来自天国的米迦勒。Grantaire认为他不值得这个笑容，或是那只紧紧握住他的手，但是他依然接受了它，只因他自私又软弱。他几乎没有感觉到子弹打中他，也可能那些是他唯一感知到的。但是他只看到了Enjolras，受尽苦痛，倒在地上一动不动。而他自己也痛苦欲绝动弹不得，他祈祷这就是终局，祈祷他能就此与Enjolras一同死去。

 

他在不久之后便苏醒过来，被整齐地放在死者的行列里，放在Enjolras和Conbeferre之间。这不对，他想。他配不上这荣誉之位，这里应属于Enjolras最信任的中尉Conbeferre。他不值得在最后一刻被发现，在这些为了信仰献出生命的人之中，就像小Gavroche，比Grantaire年轻了太多却已经比他好太多。所以Grantaire站起身，肉体上的伤口已经愈合了。他把Conbeferre拽向Enjolras，如同他本就该在那里。

 

接下来他跪在Enjolras身侧，拿出一块奇迹般没被染脏的手帕擦去他脸上的血和尘土。接着他整理了他的头发，取出碎木片然后将发卷盘回原来的位置。当他做完这一切后，Enjolras看起来既得体又庄严，如同亚历山大大帝的遗躯，Grantaire终于为他落下泪来，想着这是不对的，赫费斯提翁应该先赴死，而不是在伟人陨落之后为之哀悼。他想可能他反而是Echo女神，注定只能站在远处暗许芳心，为了一个幻影日益消瘦。

 

而Grantaire注定会成为一抹阴影。在Enjolras死在街垒之后，Grantaire离开了这个城市。他在巴黎呆不下去了，甚至不愿在法国停留，况且他听说过英格兰的鸦片馆。在城市阴暗的角落，烟雾缭绕的神秘店铺，那是人们用来遗忘和逃避现实用的地方，而Grantaire，还在为失去Enjolras黯然神伤，他渴求这些胜过任何事。

 

他卖掉了他的财产，少得可怜却是他全部所有，继而买了一张前往伦敦的票。这座城市适合他，灰色的苍穹笼罩着灰色的建筑物。但是鸦片馆更适合他。

 

他记得他吸入肺中的第一口烟，果决而又绵长，充斥他的肺叶和胸腔，削弱着自己的身体。鸦片馆的烟雾让他反胃，而Grantaire几乎记不起那些日子。他只记得呼唤着Enjolras， 他名字里每一个华美的音节从他舌尖滑下，自他的唇际滚落。他记得Enjolras无处不在，他存在在躺在她身旁的赤裸女人的金色卷发里，存在在那个每周来访一次的男人骄傲高挺的鼻子上。他没有在鸦片馆里遗忘Enjolras，他以令人惊讶的清醒铭记着他。他在他的思维停滞时想起Enjolras，这让他无法接受。

 

于是当他最终抽身离去时，或者说终于花光了积蓄后，他刚开始清除体内的毒素那会儿他花了数周，或一个月的时间流落街头。Grantaire依旧活下来了，他依旧没有衰老，或者生病。他离开了伦敦，往东方，横跨欧洲。他意识到自己身处在1860年的俄罗斯帝国境内，曾经的波兰-立陶宛联邦的领土之上。他说不出是什么驱使着他来到这里的，那时只是Enjolras逝去的第28年，而他迷失了。他连哪怕一个用来假装的理想都没有，所以他开始去工作。

 

他和波兰人同住，一起工作一块喝酒。直到有一天，一名年轻的波兰男孩，在Grantaire眼里不过十几岁的少年，兴奋地找到了他。

 

“快来！”他说道，于是Grantaire扔下手里的工具——和他那些比起作为他的朋友，更倾向于熟人或者酒友的人一块，跟着少年跑向最近的酒吧。当他走进门，他被一阵伴随着急剧痛苦的似曾相识之感击中，这痛苦猛烈到了极点以至于促使他生生在行进的路线上定住脚步。

 

屋内的椅子都被往后推开来为进屋的年轻人腾出位置，而站在一张桌子上激动地呐喊的人，是Enjolras。

 

“我们不能允许就这么被强制入伍！”他说，房间里的人都附和地叫喊着“不能！”

 

“我们不会成为俄国人的奴隶！我们绝不在他们的军队里奋战，更不会为他们的战斗送死！”

 

这一方天地里的力量是不容忽视的，人们用喧嚣嘈杂的声势喝彩，但是Grantaire知道场面形势完全在Enjolras的掌控之下。

 

“这是怎么回事？”他朝那个带他来的那个男孩问道。

 

“这跟帝国俄军有关。最近颁布了法令说我们会被征召进军队！”Grantaire不得不闭上眼，只因这小男孩的兴奋与愤慨和Gavroche太相像。

 

“但是Ezajasz不会允许那发生的。”他似乎很确信这一点。

 

“Ee-zhash？”Grantaire问道。他还没有完全适应波兰语而那些音节在他嘴里甚是生硬。

 

男孩怀着满腔热情点点头：“他组织了一场起义。我们不会对此妥协的。”

 

现在一切都豁然开朗了。Enjolras冠上了不同的名字，但是他的脸，他的丰碑始终不变。怎么会发生这种事？这是天赐的劫数吗？让Grantaire一遍又一遍地目睹Enjolras失败，却独留他在人间继续走下去？

 

他碰巧抬头看，Enjolras正直直地盯着他，目光敏锐。这对Grantaire来说太超过了于是他离开了这间屋子，重重倚靠着外墙。夜间的空气清爽地拂在脸上而他渴望喝一杯。

 

“打扰了？”有说话声出现在他身前，Grantaire呻吟了一声因为他认得这个声音，那嗓音如此亲切熟悉。

 

“Esajasz.”他用气音呼出这个名字因为“Enjolras”在此情此景毫无意义。

 

“你知道我的名字？”Enjolras，或者说Ezajasz问道，他听起来粗鲁又严肃不过Grantaire能察觉他的惊讶。

 

“我永远都会知道你的名字。”Grantaire说，“我也会永远追随你。”

 

Ezajasz似乎很困惑但同时被取悦了，他向Grantaire伸出一只手而男人感激地接受了它。

 

“那么你的名字是？”他问。

 

“Grantaire.”因为所有人已经知道他是法国人，而且他的波兰语并没有好到能装本地人，于是他诚实地回答道。

 

Ezajasz皱起眉头：“法国人？然而你愿意追随我-我们，”他纠正自己，“哪怕你根本不会被征召？”

 

Grantaire思索他应该如何作答。这是他与Enjolras的第二次机会，也有可能是他赎罪的唯一机会。

 

“我曾经追随过一个和你一样的人。我跟着他投入战斗，但是没能同他一起迎接死亡。日复一日我背负着他的遗赠，它的重量我已经没办法继续承担了。我必须做些什么，我会在这里一定是有原因的。我会服从你的领导，我也会加入你的革命因为我必须这么做。”

 

Ezajasz凝视着Grantaire，探查地看他的双眼和面容。Grantaire知道那是个单薄的借口，但他同样知道Ezajasz能洞察其中的真挚。

 

“我不明白为什么但是我能感觉这是对的，你的位置理应在我身边。”听罢Grantaire勾起一个微笑，短暂而耀眼夺目，因为他这次不会再搞砸了。

 

这之后不久就爆发了起义。他们中很多人牺牲了，但其中不包括Grantaire，也不包括Ezajasz。紧接着Ezajasz又领导了一场持续了两年之久的暴动。在那段日子里Grantaire试着少喝点酒，这其实挺简单的毕竟这些人不像他们在1830年那样在酒吧里开会而是藏在森林里，更何况他们常常饥肠辘辘。这比在巴黎更艰难，于是Grantaire的希望消逝得更快了。

 

他和Ezajasz也没有上床，不过他们很亲近，当他倾听Ezajasz跟他讲述那些未来的胜利却看着在现实中他们输掉了一场又一场的战役，不可能的床笫上的亲昵带给他的痛苦根本无法与这比拟。他们因饥饿还有暴力失去同伴。Grantaire不忍心告诉Ezajasz他曾见证过他的失败，而且很快就会再次看着他坠落。

 

帷幕终究是要落下，最后的起义者都被捕获并判处绞刑。他们脖子上绕着套索，肩并肩站在台上，Grantaire脖子上的绞索勒紧，这感觉像命运的触碰。Ezajasz看起来就像他迎来了胜利一样自豪哪怕他已经战败，而就在绳索带领他们倒进死亡的怀抱之前，Grantaire低语：“Enjolras.”这发音感觉对极了。

 

但是他又醒过来了，这一次是和其他尸体一起被毫不雅观地堆在一块，他解开自己后便离开了，毫无留恋。

 

在那之后Grantaire又捡起了他的酒瓶。他没法理解发生的这一切是怎么回事。他已经因一个诅咒而得到永生了。当然了，Grantaire知道他只需要为了随便什么，只要他真心信仰，而献出生命，他就能得到安息了。但问题是他没有任何信仰，除了信仰Enjolras。而他现在已经为他死过两次了，如果这样都不够的话，Grantaire知道那就没有什么可以了。然而眼睁睁看着Enjolras的生命之火熄灭，接着周而复始？这是他无法承受的。

 

他希翼着也许他能在充斥着温暖与美好的意大利获得缓刑，于是他向南方行进。他在每一个途径的酒馆和客栈里喝得烂醉甚至反胃，在每一个小镇里待到自己被驱逐。持续的麻木恍惚让他完全迷失了方向，最后在黑塞哥维那*落脚。在这里他意识到无尽的折磨不仅没有结束，甚至会演变得更糟糕。

 

（南斯拉夫中西部一地区）

 

Enjolras也在那里，等着他。他比Grantaire见过的任何时候都要年轻，几乎不到十八岁，几乎算不上成年人但是革命的烈焰依然在他的双眸里熊熊燃烧，剥褪他的纯真。Grantaire变得怒不可遏的同时也心碎了。他期许烂醉能带走他的记忆，接着第二天早晨他在一间陌生的房子里，在一张陌生的床上醒来。

 

他的脑袋里闪过好几个记忆的片段——一个天使，神圣，迷人，拥有一头金发。没过多久那位天使就走进门来，Grantaire则挪到床的另一侧把头埋进一个预先放在那里的盆子里吐得昏天暗地。

 

在这里Enjolras的新化身叫Elesija，如此年轻如此迷人以至于Grantaire无法直视他。他不是个领导者，还不是，于是Grantaire内心闪过一丝希望，也许他能被腐化堕落，也许Gtrantaire能带他远离斗争。他甚至不确定会有什么值得他去奋斗，如果它真的存在的话，不然Enjolras就不会出现在这里了。

 

但是Elesija靠近他，在他身旁的床上落座并用一块清凉的织物来为他的额头降温。接着Grantaire知道了，一如既往，Enjolras是纯粹而被理想所驱使的。Grantaire从来无法劝阻他。

 

“让我帮你。”他说，Grantaire不得不将他推开。他的脑袋还能感觉到一突一突的重击而他嘴里满是呕吐物的味道。

 

“不，我不会再看着你死掉了。”

 

“我不明白。”Elesija疑惑地说，“这和你昨晚上说的有关吗？”他问道，带着一些迟疑。这很奇怪。Grantaire从没见Enjolras有迟疑过。

 

“我昨晚说了什么？”Grantaire不确定地问道。

 

“你说……你以为我是个天使。说只有一个天使才会像我一样美丽。”Grantaire能看见他脸颊上一抹绯红的微妙征兆。但是他的语气很快变得冷硬：“然后你就请求我放任你死去。你说你受不了再一次失去Enjolras，说你宁愿死一百次也不愿意让他再死掉了。”

 

Grantaire点点头。

 

“Enjolras是我的朋友。”他撒谎了，或许只是陈述事实。他并不知道之于Enjolras他到底算什么身份，并不真的知道。他知道在他自我认知的最深层面里，他全身心都爱着Enjolras，但是他从不确定Enjolras是否也爱他爱得深切，“我在一场和这一场没有什么不同的战役里失去了他。一场无意义的战役。”

 

“这决不是毫无意义的。”Elesija的目光变得坚定，而Grantaire意识到他无法挽救他，“那些土耳其人不该再被允许继续进行他们正在做的事了，那是惨无人道而且……”

 

“你对你正卷入的事端毫无概念。”Grantaire打断他，“你还太年轻，你没办法参透前路有什么在等着你。”他恳求道。

 

“我绝不会袖手旁观，甚至与他们同流合污。”Elesija说，他的腔调昭示了定局。

 

Grantaire抱怨地呻吟出声，一瞬之间被激怒了。这让他想起他和Enjolras在巴黎那些共同经历过的奋战。Enjolras会满怀诗意地描述他们将带来的改变，人民也不再为了国王的一时心血来潮而抛头颅洒热血。然后Grantaire会说：“但是Enjolras，你不能将自己比作重生的阿基里斯啊。”

 

然后Enjolras会看向他，说：“但是Grantaire，这样的话你就是我的脚踝，如果你死去，我也将不复存在。”

 

Grantaire会装作愤愤不平：“如果我会成为任何人，那么会是迪奥尼索斯。”他会反驳而Enjolras则会大笑出声——他难得一见的行为之一——然后说，“不，Grantaire，如果我是阿基里斯，那你就是普特洛克勒斯，就这么定了。”

 

*迪奥尼索斯：希腊神话的酒神；普特洛克勒斯：希腊战士，阿基里斯伴侣

 

然而这不是他的Enjolras。这是他见过的最不接近他的Enjolras的一个了，尽管他能想象在他们相遇的多年以前，Enjolras看起来就与这个男孩一模一样。

 

Grantaire的头一阵阵地痛，同时他迫切希望能好好泡个澡。他尽可能多地向Elesija索取这些慰藉，对方站起来然后点点头。

 

“我猜到你可能会想要洗漱一番，所以我之前已经准备好了。水应该还暖和。”语罢，Elesija还尽心尽力地领着Grantaire走到浴室留下他清理自己。

 

Grantaire沉进水里，将自己搓洗干净。这个男孩让他困惑万分。他渴望他，他怎么会不渴望呢？这就是Enjolras，如此无暇，惹人注目。但是他太年轻了，而Grantaire太苍老了，无论身心，尽管他看起来并不超过二十五岁，该死的酒精。Grantaire几乎要为这个版本的Enjolras不会成长为他注定会成为了的那个领袖而悲伤了。

 

浴室的门打开了的同时将他的思绪从幻想中转移，Elesija走了进来然后把身后的门重新关上。Grantaire的双腿交叉来保护自己不被看光。

 

“怎么了？”他问。

 

Elesija仅仅看着他，表情无从解读。

 

“我不确定。你昨晚的举动就像你认识我一样，你表现得就像你认识我而且称我为美人……”他停顿了然后怀疑地看着Grantaire。

 

“你叫我美人而这感觉就像这不是你第一次这么对我说过，然而我确信我在那里发现躺在街上的你之前从没有见过你。”

 

Grantaire挫败地闭上双眼。他说不出一句话，他没有办法给予任何符合逻辑的解释。

 

等他睁开眼睛时，Elesija已经更加靠近他了。他跪在地上破旧的浴缸旁边的地板上，而Grantaire本能地向他倾近，一如以前做过很多次一样又一次上演这一幕。在巴黎Grantaire和Enjolras很喜爱他们的浴缸，那是他们为数不多乐于分享的奢侈享受之一。

 

Elesija将他的唇紊乱地覆上Grantaire的，Grantaire做不到拒绝他。他为Elesija张开他的嘴而这感觉就像绝对真理。但是当Grantaire伸出一只手拉近Elesija时，他触碰到了童贞的肌肤于是他退开了，对自己满怀羞耻。

 

“不。”他粗暴地说，把Elesija推开，“我不会这么做。我会尽我所能帮助你，Elesija，但是你不能索取这个。我不会要你，我不会在我爱上你之后再失去你。我拒绝。”Grantaire低着头保持不动，手指紧紧钳住浴缸的边缘以至于指节泛白，只有这样他才能在对方收拾好自己离开房间，留下Grantaire一人时看不到Elesija的脸。

 

Grantaire在已经转凉的洗澡水里颤抖，想着他刚刚遇到这个Enjolras，却已然让他应接不暇。

 

对于Grantaire来说，万幸的是，也或许是不幸，这折磨不会持续太久了。Eliesija还有Grantaire，连同其他的反叛者一起被屠杀了，就在所有反叛者都被特赦的前夕。在他最后的时刻，Grantaire扑向Elesija，把自己当作一块盾牌将他护在身下，但是子弹就像打进黄油一样穿透了他，于是他们两个都死了。Grantaire临死前看见的最后一个事物便是Elesija的脸，难以置信的年轻，全然惊讶于他还只是个青少年的青涩，甚至浑身沾满Grabtaire的鲜血时始终坚信自己坚不可摧。

 

这不是最后的结局，绝不可能。每一次他被带回Enjolras的身边接着就又一次被迫分离，Grantaire的内心也会随着每一次分离而一点点破碎。伤口从未愈合，仅仅变得更加触目惊心，中毒溃烂。没有一次Grantaire不是在二十年内就遇见下一个Enjolras。与记忆混淆在一起正相反，他清楚地记得每一次经历，不管他多么希望自己能够忘记。

 

因为他曾亲眼看着他们带走有沙皇和他的家族所以他一直都对俄罗斯有着深刻的印象。他记得Nicholas’s 骄傲的面容还有她女儿们惊恐的表情。Enjolras（现在是Evgeni了）也是那么骄傲，这是第一次Grantaire预感他们会活下去。那一晚Evgeni操了他，为了他的胜利而愉悦满足，这让Grantaire几乎无法承受。他们在黑暗中笨拙地摸索，每一次喘不过气的笑声的间隔都被气喘吁吁的呻吟填补，最后他们身体交缠着坠入梦乡。Grantaire感觉自己宛如约一百年前第一次拥有Enjolras那样回归完整。

 

第二天早上Grantaire迷迷糊糊却又心满意足地醒来。

 

”再见，我的爱。“（Goodbye, my love）Evgeni吻在Grantaire光裸的肩膀上，在他耳边轻声说，”我很快就回来。“

 

还有未竟之事需要他去处理，依然还有两股势力在争夺控制权，尽管胜利已经是囊中之物，但是斗争还没有结束。无论如何，伤亡的情况还在持续出现，而就在那一天，在Grantaire毫无察觉地沉睡中，Evgeni是阵亡人之一。

 

等到他们前来告诉他时，Grantaire已经不在Evgeni的床上了，而且穿戴整齐，于是他没有引起任何的怀疑。他朝他们大吼甚至试图将他们赶出门外。

 

”我今天早上见到他了。“他说，丝毫不相信，”我之前见到他了，他不可能死掉的！“

 

他朋友们的脸，不，Evgeni的朋友们，在他痛哭时用怜悯的目光注视着他。在Enjolras死去的时候他总会在他身边，无一例外。不论是他掩护着他还是与他肩并肩，而Enjolras孤立无援地死去比让Grantaire目睹他的死亡更让他难以忍受。现在他甚至不能在度过下一个残存希翼，凄凉孤寂的二十年到来之前，从与他告别以汲取些许安慰。

 

他从这个令他饱受折磨的轮回抽身而去，彻底到他甚至没想到他会享受这个过程。但是在西班牙，在Eliseo身边，Grantaire几乎感到了新生。

 

Grantaire一直都是一个艺术家和一个知识分子。这也是最开始巴黎吸引他归来的原因。他被诅咒之后，他本来可以去往任何地方，但是他一直都想回到家乡。他想被文化与艺术围绕，然而他发现自己又一次被卷入一场煎熬的革命，还有另一个男人。他现在甚至都不记得是谁诅咒了他，加之其中的缘由，但是他记得那是个男人。

 

于是经历了在俄罗斯的风波，他再次尝试了逃避。他听说，有美好的事物在西班牙悄然绽放。艺术和诗歌在召唤着他。在这样祥和的地方，他想，不可能有革命燃起的烈焰。他们明显很幸福，他们明显很满足。因此他向南旅行，追赶着太阳和温暖。他没办法避开法兰西，但是他可以绕开巴黎，于是他这么做了。

 

他在巴塞罗纳开始。Grantaire花费数周的时间呆在海岸，为海面和花草画素描。他试着让自己沉浸在美景之中，但总觉得少了什么。他的胸膛上还有一个未愈合的伤口。有时候他会闭上眼睛容许自己放空思绪。海风会恰到好处地经过他的鼻子为他带来盐水的味道，这和巴黎的混杂一气的臭味一点也不像。

 

但他依然感到孤独，依然没有Enjolras在身旁。他几乎不想去找他了，不想继续体会痛楚。不过他能察觉到自己开始酗酒。他在夜间的俱乐部还有酒吧里学会了些西班牙语。学会了去爱龙舌兰，但是他没爱上和他在一起的人，接着他听说马德里才是西班牙的文化中心，所以那里便是他的下一目的地。

 

Grantaire在二十五岁左右在学生宿舍落脚。他那时候作为一个那里的学生年纪有点大了，不过尽管他不会衰老，那些年还是在他身上留下了痕迹。无论如何，他很受欢迎，在那段日子里，他一步登天。他喝酒，当然，而且偶尔会自我毁灭作祟。

 

他在二十年代后期读到一首诗，由一个男人撰写，关于一个男人的，这是长久而来的第一次，Grantaire被文字词句触动。一直以来都是Enjolras的话才能触动他，从不是其他人的。但是这首诗充斥着一股挣扎，痛苦的激情，Grantaire不得不蜷缩起来，他的身体饱受磨难地呜咽。

 

不久之后他就遇见了诗人本人，Grantaire被他迷住了，正如他自己一样，深色的头发和深色的眼眸，藏匿着心神不宁还有自我怀疑。这个男人难道没有完全地为另一人献身，就像Grantaire完全地为Enjolras献身一般吗，他或许应该感到内心的轻巧悸动。正相反，他感到了一阵剧烈的渴望。

 

他现在已经在西班牙呆了几年了，这里充满平静。宁静得如此荒谬。他已经习惯了不断奔波，投奔一场革命，准备亦或是逃离一场。为了不再处于不断变化的局面，为了一个安稳的家，这令人不安，于是Grantaire想要反抗。每隔一段时间他置身于可怖，荒芜之地。他在风餐露宿的同时辛苦工作，不断地在失去Enjolras之后舔舐伤口。现在他身在一块世外桃源，而他猜想这会不会是一切的终结。如果他要度过不知剩下多久的余生，那他倒不如留在西班牙，在这个他本该动身的地方。

 

但是孤寂再次开始吞噬他。他开始在社交圈子里花更多时间了，身边围绕着和他一样的画家。然而这些并不够。一个晚上他喝醉了并且无法再忍受下去了。他听说过那些坐落在城市阴影之下的部分，那是男人去结识别的男人的地方。

 

"Un angel, por favor!" （一位天使，请求您！）他呼唤道，动作浮夸，以花哨的姿势展露醉态，“Rubio y hermoso! Un angel hermoso para um hombre triste!”（迷人的金发与外貌！赐予一个哀伤的人一位美丽的天使吧！）

 

一双手出现了接着将他推搡在一棵树的树干上，Grantaire抬眼望进一双熟悉的眼睛里。

 

“我的梦境成真了。”他嘟囔出声接着撑起身来，完全地将身体靠在Enjolras身上。

 

Grantaire被无理地推开，倒在地上。地面在他指尖触摸下很是松软。

 

“当然你不会想要我，你怎么会想要我呢？你不在的时候我变得自满，孤独，而且软弱。”他抬起头，突然急迫地抱住Enjolras的小腿。

 

“但是现在我准备好了，为了你，我想。我再一次需要你了。已经太久了。”

 

Grantaire感到自己被拽起身，于是他心怀感激地跌倒在Enjolras身上。

 

“你醉了。”Enjolras说，“我不能把你留在这。”

 

“谢谢，Enjolras。”Grantaire呐呐地说，他已经神志不清了。

 

“Eliseo.”他被纠正道。

 

Granatire几乎记不清蹒跚上一段台阶接着被按一张床。他在第二天早上伴随着头疼醒来，但是他欣然接受了它。他在数个人生里经历过足够多次的宿醉，而最后他们都褪成缓和的轰鸣——持久，但并非处理不了的。

 

他谨慎地坐起身，然后他意识到他躺在一张舒适的床上。他身处的这间公寓宽敞又明亮，而Grantaire又一次被西班牙信手拈来的奢侈击中。

 

“你感觉好点了吗？”

 

Grantaire敏锐地抬眼。他在前一夜让自己难看狼狈，但是他没办法对此后悔。他为Enjolras等了那么长时间。不及在黑塞哥维那和俄罗斯之间三十五年的间隔那么久。那是一段黑暗的日子，而Grantaire无法做到在回想起来时不打颤。但是现在是不同的，这就如Grantaire等待Enjolras的出现然后给予他再次获得幸福的应允。

 

“算是吧，谢谢。”Grantaire礼貌地回答。这是与他过去习惯遇见Enjolras的环境完全不同的情况。

 

“Eliseo.”他回忆起，Eliseo点点头。

 

“昨晚你用别的名字叫我。”

 

“就当它是一个喝醉的画家说出的胡言乱语吧。”Grantaire轻蔑地挥动他的胳膊，“Enjolras是我的缪斯，别无其他。”

 

“你是个艺术家？”Eliseo询问。他靠近Grantaire，如今坐在床上，紧挨着他。

 

“哦，Eliseo，拥有自信嗓音的人！”Grantaire宣布，篡改了几个字眼来迎合Enjolras，”我不会赞美你青少年磕磕绊绊的演说，或是你那些与你所属的时代的言语交相辉映的辞藻，但是我歌颂你你对永恒的渴求。”

 

*of the red-colored voice拥有自信嗓音的人，不确定怎么翻译

 

“You speak words of poetry.”(你的话语富有诗意。)Eliseo脸红了，Grantaire摇摇头。

 

“它们不出自我。”他遗憾地说，“我是个手握炭笔和颜料的艺术家。它们属于一位友人，但是我能看见真言蕴含着你的本质。”

 

“我会再听见它们。”Eliseo说，Grantaie示以微笑。他们现在有一个规律了，由一项艺术磨合。他们之间的结合变得日益容易。看起来Enjolras能在任何形态下认出他，尽管他没法知晓其中的缘由。至于Grantaire，不敢谈论这些只为不毁掉它，于是他仅仅在Eliseo已经倾向他的当间迎向他。

 

那些Grantaire未经修剪的脸颊贴在Eliseo皮肤上带来的柔软，干燥的触感让Eliseo呜咽并裸露他的脖颈渴望更多。通常都是Enjolras掌握着控制权，但是Grantaire为了Enjolras而等待，他想要膜拜他的天使，而Eliseo 乐于随他去。

 

Grantaire温柔地将Eliseo推倒在枕头堆上并热情地压向他，分开唇瓣描绘他的脖子与胸膛。Eliseo的乳头在从打开的窗口吹进的徐徐清风之中，在清爽的早晨空气中挺立。接下来Grantaire慷慨地放任自己享用它们，直到Eliseo在他身下蠕动。Grantaire用手肘撑起躯体，并沉醉在他身下Eliseo，Enjolras发卷在他脸颊旁铺开，细汗点缀着他的发迹线的景象上过了好一会。他的眼里充斥着渴望，他的嘴唇因之前的啃咬而泛红。Grantaire迷醉在其中，这比最昂贵的佳酿都要好。

 

Grantaire压下身又一次将嘴唇覆上Eliseo的，他们的舌头因沉浸在索取和给予的快感中而麻木。

 

Eliseo的背部拱成弓形，臀部倚向Grantaire的，仿佛一个充满慵懒意味地邀请，而Grantaire欣然接受了。就如蜂蜜淌下一般缓慢且厚重，Eliseo的金发在阳光下闪耀，像一个光环一样拢住他的脸庞。他们红润着脸，灵活地拥着彼此，不过依然花了他们一点时间。Grantaire用温柔又挑逗的手指准备好Eliseo，耐心等待直到他不断颤抖，在他终于进入他的身体之后两人都发出悠长的呻吟。

 

一开始Grantaire没有动，于是Eliseo抬起一条精瘦强壮的腿环在Grantaire的臀上然后催促他动作。Grantaire忍不住发出一阵轻笑，他吻上Eliseo上唇的弓形线条，下身缓慢地推挤。

 

他们拥有的这片唾手可得的奢侈，这安逸只来源于了解对方身体的亲密与复杂之处。Grantaire将近一百年以来足够了解Enjolras的身体，一想到这是Eliseo与Grantaire的第一次，而他看似保留有与Grantaire在一起的所有记忆。

 

最终他们高潮了，伴随着一声哽住的呜咽Grantaire几乎立刻跟在Eliseo之后释放出来。他不确定他们之间还剩下多少在一起的时间。他只知道他现在找到Enjolras了，但他们终究会被分开，就像过去发生过无数次那般，也如未来即将发生无数次那样。

 

它发生得太缓慢，慢到直到无法挽回的时候Grantaire才注意到。他们在一起度过了数年，是自巴黎之后他们拥有过最长的时间。二十年代更迭到三十年代，他们开始听到反共和制运动的风声。

 

弗朗西斯科弗朗哥，长枪党……所有人，所有政治团体都想办法爬进来在交流界占据一席之地。Grantaire和Eliseo是公开的共和党，知识分子，却没有对他们之间的关系加以掩饰。当法西斯开始勒紧对西班牙的掌控时，很多他们的朋友都开始逃跑了。一些逃往巴黎，一些则去了伦敦或是威尼斯。还有一些沉静下来，不愿意离开自己的家乡，也太惧怕自己成为目标。

 

Grantaire一次又一次恳求Eliseo保持沉默，离开马德里，搬去乡下。他们两人都不想去巴黎，而Eliseo无法接受离开西班牙的提议。

 

“逃跑难道不好吗？为了在未来更好地奋斗？”Grantaire向Eliseo祈求，试着用亲吻来说服他。但是Eliseo将他的头转开了。

 

“坚守阵地是现在更好的选择。”

 

当Grantaire看起来并不信服时，Eliseo压住他。

 

“你为我们感到羞耻吗？”Eliseo问道，而Grantaire竭力否认。

 

“你为自己的创作感到羞耻吗？”他又问，Grantaire再一次否认了。

 

“那为什么在这样一个以此为耻的世界里苟活？”Eliseo问，这一次Grantaire没有回答。不是因为他感到羞愧。不是因为他不希望得到自由和接纳，不希望所有人都享有平等的自由。而是他他见识过革命的结果。那是无望的而且通向死亡。是的，他见证过胜利，但是以什么代价换来的？他总会失去Enjolras，对他来说这件事比人和政治运动都重要。

 

然而Enjolras永远都不会理解。于是Grantaire叹了口气，然后摇摇头。

 

“我绝不会希望活在一个迫使我放弃你的世界里。”他将双手捧住Eliseo脸颊的两侧。Grantaire的双眼承载着着无法可想的苍老与悲伤，Eliseo觉得自己几近落泪，但他却不知道原因。

 

“你认为我会将你带入歧途吗，amorcito?（我的爱？）”Eliseo问道，Grantaire摇头。

 

“不，vida mia,（我的生命）但是我们总能选择我们的终结，尽管我们不总能选择促成终结的方式。” Grantaire说。

 

Eliseo低下头，绷紧他的下巴，接着重新抬头看向Grantaire。

 

“你该知道如果你决定不留在我身边我也不会看低你。”他说，而Grantaire叹气，看起来骤然疲惫。这就是一切一贯的运行轨迹。不管Enjolras有对爱Grantaire，他做不到也不会简简单单抛弃他的理想。不会为了一个人。这里没有他们一块逃走的探讨，Enjolras说出的话绝不会出自Grantaire的嘴。他们两个是截然不同的造物。在Grantaire情愿为了Enjolras牺牲整个世界一千次时，Enjolras不能理解也不会为他做同样的事。

 

这是一个Grantaire长久以来顺应的事实，尽管他经常为此心力交瘁。这并不意味着Enjolras不爱Grantaire，而是因为Enjolras彻底的无私，昭示着他会为了大局而放弃Grantaire。Grantaire，则是另一回事，他的骨子里渗透着自私，于是他为Enjolras牺牲自己，会一遍又一遍地这么做，毫无质疑。

 

“不，Eliseo，我会陪着你。”Grantaire无能为力地耸耸肩，“再说了，哪怕是去往另一个国家。”

 

*what is one more country：翻译不出来所以给出两个选项（去乡下又有什么难的？）有会的姑娘麻烦评论指点

 

Eliseo皱起眉头，而Grantaire想抹去他脸上的表情。那晚他们操在一起，快速，伴随着绝望，试着抚平另一人内心翻滚的怀疑与动摇。等到了早上，Eliseo同意去乡下，在那里静候几天，重整队伍。

 

这演变成他们做过的最糟糕的决定。

 

他们在半夜被包围，他们两人，和其他几个人一块被塞进一辆厢式货车里。他们冻僵了，蜷缩在一块，不过他们都知道接下来会发生什么。他们很镇定。

 

凌晨他们被像牲口一样赶着穿过牧场。正值破晓，天上降下的光都是灰冷的。尽管如此，Grantaire发现自己被乡村的美景惊艳到了。他们被告知面朝前方，但是Grantaire看向了Eliseo，而Eliseo在他们被子弹打得千疮百孔之前也看向了他。

 

布满青草的土地是柔软的，Grantaire为自己的血飞溅在野花上而惋惜。

 

Grantaire在翻挖乱坟岗的声音里醒来，在他溜走之前他吻在Eliseo尸体的额头上。当他知道那场长枪党对农村进行清洗，而引申的大屠杀扩散的范围之广已经太迟了。如果他们留在城市里，他们或许还能活得更久些，也许能在马德里撑到革命还有内战在西班牙爆发。但是他们在那夜忘乎所以了。Grantaire还发现同样的命运也降临在他的诗人朋友身上。不过至少他成了一个殉道者。Grantaire，更重要的是Enjolras，死得悄无声息——为一个抛下他的事业而无名死去。

 

在那之后Grantaire决定继续南下。他受够美好的地方了。在那里伤痛只会更加难熬。

 

Grantaire想过也许他应该离开欧洲。二战在那会很是残酷。他已经几近癫狂，在任何一个国家的任一角落都期待着能见到Enjolras。但是间隔还不够长。Grantaire已经算出了每一个Enjolras在他自己的时间线上的诞生与成长。他不会看见一个十岁的革命家对抗纳粹。至少，他迫切地希望不会有。十七岁的Enjolras已经让他难以承受了。

 

他在爱尔兰等着二战平息，这里是他能想到尽可能远离战场但又不会离开欧洲大陆的地方。他不想去美国摸索，非洲也是一块他完全陌生的土地尽管他知道其中的一些国家说法语，而他也不必漫无目的地飘泊。此外，在鸦片馆的记忆从没有在他的脑海里消散。

 

所以他向东方前行，想要挑一个他还没有在其中呆过太长时间，也没有被战争摧残过的国家。他选中了匈牙利，而等到他到达那里的时候，Enjolras已经在等着他了。

 

那是一次学生游行，当然它是了，这会是革命的前奏。游行甚至没持续一个月。这是他见识过最短的一场革命，短到他甚至没来得及结识Elek。守卫者，是他名字的寓意，而他也忠于它——当苏联红军袭击了布达佩斯，屠杀了将近三千人的起义者，是Elek攻击了一名将枪管瞄准了Grantaire的士兵。是Elek在那之后被另一人击毙。

 

他们没有操过，甚至没有分享过亲吻，这让已经习惯了与Eliseo还有Evgeni之间的肉体欢愉的Grantaire感到陌生。他想他或许应该为有那么多版本的Enjolras存在于他的生命里，还有他的床上而感到不合适。但是他没有，在他的心底，他们每一个都是Enjolras。他们每一个都是纯粹而高尚的，而他们每一个都属于Grantaire。

 

他假设在他失去Enjolras的所有经历里，在匈牙利的这次是最快的，以至于在他结识Elek之前他就被带走了。痛苦来源于他会再度过漫长的二十年，只是大概，才能再见到他。与Enjolras在一起的一个月远远不够。然而哪怕Grantaire对自己足够诚实，在巴黎和西班牙度过的那些年也远远不够。一整个人生，也许吧，那会是一个开始，但是就好比将湖泊与地球上广袤无垠的海洋相比较一样。

 

Grantaire很贪婪，但是首先，他很空虚。他希翼永恒，他正得以所想，即使是以最坏的方式。

 

Grantaire见证过太多场革命，就像他经历过它们全部一样。那些革命有成功也有失败的，持久的与短暂的，但是他们总会，总会伴随着暴力。他猜他从未考虑过会有和平的革命。这个概念太陌生与匪夷所思。

 

但是在1974，这真实地发生了。那时他在葡萄牙，尽管他从未想要回顾利比里亚半岛的美。但是在东欧的几十年让那块地域变得萎缩让他感到幽闭恐惧，而他的处境让他不能再经受得住北境的寒冷，自俄罗斯之后再也不能了，于是看来西方是他能去往的唯一方向。

 

这不是好像他能为自己的选择辩护那样。他感到一股拉力，就像他知道Enjolras会在何时何处出现。这不像最开始那样漫无目的地游荡。

 

在1974他取笑Eleuterio乱糟糟的头发，大部分原因是它看起来很想他自己在巴黎留得更长的发型，Grantaire必须大笑不然他会哭出来。这时的的Enjolras更无忧无虑。哪怕是在西班牙他看起来都很严肃，在那个时候也依旧那么率直。Eleuterio更能轻松地笑出来，所以Grantaire也是，更为此喝酒得少了。

 

康乃馨革命是Grantaire看到过最美好的事物之一。他活过了两百多年，却从未曾想他会有一天目睹这个景象。这是他最接近相信有那么一个值得奋斗的目标的时刻，就在他和Eleuterio走在街道上，走在成千上万的陌生人之中。

 

整个权力转移的过程都是平和的，Grantaire简直无法相信。他们用双手捧着成把成把的红色康乃馨，将它们放进每一位士兵的枪管里——一次和平而非死亡的象征，而Grantaire为之惊叹。Eleuterio和Grantaire一人拿了一朵，一点微小的贡献，因革命属于他们每一人，至少属于Grantaire。

 

依然，他拿着他的那朵花稳稳地握着它，寻找着他的士兵。Eleuterio鼓励他加快动作，但是Grantaire还是等着。最后他找到了对的那个人：大约与Grantaire同龄。他看上去心怀怀疑缺乏信心，等着随时可能发生的暴乱，这便是Grantaire挑中他的理由。如果Grantaire都被说服了，那这个士兵也能。

 

Grantaire把花茎插进来福枪的枪管，快要落下泪来。Eleuterio看上去多么为他骄傲，气氛多么愉悦以致于Eleuterio拉扯着他走进一条临近的小巷。巷内的空气清冷，庆典的声音从远处飘来而显得模糊。Eleuterio用吻轻点Grantaire的脸颊，Grantaire大笑着回应。

 

但是他们都被胜利蒙闭了双眼，他们都没考虑到在葡萄牙，一个以天主教徒为主的国家，还是在在1974年，这片环境对两个男人之间的爱恋并不友好。他们都没注意到一伙青年朝他们的方向走来，直到他们被粗暴地扳开。

 

Enjolras是在他眼前被活活打死的，在Grantaire被压制住的时候。他尖叫到声嘶力竭，啜泣到反胃，直到Enjolras在他脚边已不成人形。他们的拳头继而转向Grantaire，他这么多年来学到的每一个教训，在过去的二十四小时里汲取的每一盎司幸福都被每一次落下的拳头夺走了。Grantaire对葡萄牙的记忆便是即使政府有和平的时候，人性里依然会带着仇恨，于是他不想再为拯救这样的人而费尽心思了。

 

他在几个小时后醒来，被干掉的血渍覆盖，尽管受的伤已经痊愈。街上的人们没有听到他们，也没有过来查看。那一天没有送给Enjolras或是Grantaire的红康乃馨。

 

最后一场革命是场灾难。Grantaire被卷入进来时已经到了进行的尾声，从原木叛乱直接窜到了克罗地亚独立战争。他完全没预料到这就是结束，这与在巴黎的自我毁灭倾向有些相似，Grantaire想亲手毁掉他手中掌握的一切。他不仅想破坏这次叛乱，他想在其他人得手之前将Enjolras毁掉。

 

但是这次是Enjolras找到了他。Grantaire迷醉在酒精里然后和一群反叛者混在一起。他只是太气愤了，暴怒从他的骨子里辐射出来。

 

葡萄牙风波之后他开始不愿与人来往。他变得刻薄而残酷，这么多年以来他从未喝酒喝得这么凶过。他意识到自己置身于一间破烂不堪，簇拥着壮汉的酒吧。当他听到克罗地亚战争的第一个字眼他便痛恨它的诉求。他向酒保倾诉，在两个从里间出来的男人自他身后走来时他在喋喋不休地否认这场战争。他们粗暴地拽起他然后把他扔了出去，用克罗地亚语还是塞尔维亚语叱喝他，他分辨不出来。

 

他吼了回去，一个错误，毕竟他太醉了没办法打架，而他们开始野蛮地殴打他。他咳出的血溅在他们的脚面上，像一个扭曲的求和信号，接着他得到一个直冲腹部的一脚作为回应。

 

"Vive la révolution!"（革命万岁！）他喊道，几乎是歇斯底里地大笑。他们又踢了他，而他又喊了一声，"Vive la révolution!"

 

其中一个男人收腿蓄力，Grantaire收紧肌肉为下一脚做好准备，猜测他能承受多少，伤势需要多久击垮他的身体知道允许他死去。他寻思着这样的宽慰会有多甜蜜，哪怕只能持续几个小时。他寻思着还要多久他才能被允许安息。

 

那一脚一直没有落下来。

 

“住手！”他听到，接着他萎靡下来，如释重负。他被活活打死过一次于是他还没准备好在经历一次。

 

他能听到头顶的对话，假定之前殴打他的人被支走了，因为是一只温柔的手覆上他的脸而不是一只粗暴的拳头。

 

“你还好吗？”那人问他，Granatire握住Enjolras放在他脸上的手。

 

“我们该停止以这种方式见面了。”Grantaire说，然后他眼前一黑晕过去了。

 

Grantaire醒来时绷带缠在他的腰部。

 

“噢，很好，你醒了。”Enjolras说，“如果你坐起来的话这会更容易操作。”

 

Grantaire照他吩咐的那样做了，向Enjolras投去一个顺从的眼神。

 

“所以这回你的名字是什么？”他问道。Grantaire累了。他身体里的每一个细胞都被消耗透支了，而他也无心谨慎隐蔽他们的处境。就Enjolras能在任何形态下认出他这件事上已经很明确了。Grantaire对Enjolras不会把他赶走很乐观。

 

而在Enjolras这边，他看起来接受了这个发展，尽管他没有Grantaire了解的那么多。他没有像Grantaire那样不得停歇地活过一辈子紧接着一辈子，他没有像Grantaire那样内心充斥着痛楚的清明保留了所有的记忆。

 

“Eleazar.”他说，将目光停留在Grantaire的胸膛上，固定那里的绷带，“你为什么要那么做？”他问，暗示Grantaire受的凌辱。

 

Grantaire耸耸肩：“如果他们意识不到他们即将面对的失败，他们从一开始就不应该战斗。”

 

“你不能妄下定论。”Eleazar说，而Grantaire苦笑。

 

“是的我能。我反复地经历过。我见证过一场革命紧接着一场革命而它们都走向一样的结局。”他宣称。

 

“这不是真的。”Eleazar争辩，“你也见证过胜利，我知道你有。战斗总是会有的，我们也不总是输。”Grantaire知道Eleazar不是基于个人经历而是基于历史说出那一番话的。但是他从不需要与Grantaire生离，也永远不需要面对死别的后果。

 

“你可能没见过，Eleazar。”Grantaire说，“但是我输掉了每一场战役。政府能被颠覆或是顽强维持。我能活过专制或是民主。只要我拥有你这一切都值得。然而只要你死去，万物都变得一文不值。”

 

Eleazar沉默，他的双手放在大腿上握紧，指节泛白。

 

“我不像你那样坚强。”Grantaire承认，尽管这是个众所周知的事实，“我做不到将国家放在第一位。我做不到将意识形态放在我在此时此地感知到的真实之前。”Grantaire变得激动起来，而Eleazar依然没有对此作答，“我能预见数千人向他们的死亡行进，但其中没有你。”

 

“你什么都不明白。”Eleazar爆发了，“你怎么能把自己的利益放在那么多人的生命之上？这个世界比你更重要，比你的问题更重要，如果你不关心就大错特错了。”

 

“那么我就是大错特错了吧。而我也没有罪恶感。我不愿活在一个一个没有你的世界里。”

 

“难道我们注定这样不断地轮回吗，Grantaire？”Eleazar问他，但是Grantaire不觉得这还是他在问他了。这是Enjolras，完完全全。

 

Enjolras攥住他的下巴，轻柔却稳固，强迫他直视他的眼睛。Enjolras看上去洞悉一切，尽管如此依然对此失望透顶。Grantaire无法承受令Enjolras失望，他的眼睛盛满泪水。

 

“你难道没有学到任何教训吗？”他问，而Grantaire在他的目光下紧闭双眼，致使几滴火热的泪水顺着他的脸颊淌下，“在我伴在你身边时你就没学到任何东西吗？”

 

Grantaire突然睁开眼睛，接着他绝望地攥住Enjolras衬衫的前襟：“别离开我。”他说，“你别想离开我，Enjolras。”

 

Enjolras只是怜悯地微笑，然后摇了摇头。

 

“Grantaire，你能成就大业。你比你想象中的要坚强。你怎么不想想如果我没有看见你的潜能为何还要留你在身边？你以为我喜欢放人一个酒鬼在身边晃悠吗，一个只会利用每一口呼吸谴责使命的人？”Enjolras突出的词句尖锐然而他的语气温和，Grantaire垂下他的头颅，额头靠着Enjolras的。

 

“但是我看见你了，Grantaire。我不仅因你的本质而爱你，还未你能成就的而爱你。你不是唯一一个在等待的人。我为你能看见真实的自己而等了几个世纪。”

 

Grantaire漏出一声干涩的啜泣，将Enjolras拉近自己。

 

“没有什么好看见的，”他说，“没有了你我什么也不是。”

 

Enjolras的双手捧在他的脸上，呵护着他，而Grantaire感觉只需这样的触碰就足够将他支撑起来而不支离破碎。

 

“没有你的每一年都是黑暗的，而且我那么软弱。”他羞愧地承认，“我无法想象我再次失去你之后我该怎么办。”

 

“你不能屈服，Grantaire。”Enjolras轻声呢喃，“我们或许不会再见面，而你需要支撑住自己。你需要变得无私，然而当我在这里时你就做不到。”

 

“但是我爱你，”他说，“我能为你做任何事，任何事只要我心怀能再见到你的希望。我需要变得有多无私？”

 

“你做这事不能为了我，Grantaire。”Enjolras说，而Grantaire知道这是事实。

 

“你能再一次短暂地拥有我，还是你能永远拥有我，只有你能做这个决定。”Enjolras说，Grantaire发出另一声抽噎。

 

“我不知道怎么做。我爱你，求你了，求你别再离开我了。”他恳求道，而Enjolras在他的额头上印下一吻。

 

“这不是我能决定的，”Enjolras遗憾地说，“如果我能，我会永远留在你身边。我会让你成为你注定成为的模样——卸去重担而又自由。我会让你不再为遗忘或是惩罚你自己而喝酒。我会让你再一次拿起画笔，用明亮的色彩代表充满希望的明天。”

 

Grantaire感觉自己支离破碎。他看不到希望的明天，哪怕有Enjolras这样紧紧地撑住他。他埋在Enjolras的胸膛里哭泣，感受Enjolras的手落在自己的头上，那触感就像赦免。

 

Enjolras一直陪伴他直到他入睡，在他醒来时他已然消失。Grantaire再也找不到他的痕迹了。他在Eleazar的注视下醒来，倍感失望。

 

除了等待之外没有其他可做的了。Grantaire不再满足于Eleazar了，在他再次真正看见Enjolras之后就不再了。他做不到报答Eleazar的求爱，只因此前他短暂地拥抱过Enjolras。感觉就像一个已经不那么有趣的故事有了一个不相称的结局。

 

Grantaire参与了整个运动。他呆在Eleazar身边，他跟着对方跑向每一场战役，尽管并没多少，然后每一晚跟着他回家。但是他们几乎不触碰彼此。Grantaire谨慎地维持一段距离，然而Eleazar确保他还在那里。

 

“我很抱歉。”一夜Grantaire在黑暗中轻声说，他们躺在床上，背靠背就像反过来的括号。

 

“为什么？”Eleazar问道，Grantaire解读不出来他语气里的变化。

 

“荒废此刻。荒废我们自己。”他回答，“我只是没办法坚持下去了。我……”

 

“Grantaire，拜托。”Eleazar打断他，“你太自私了，你知道这个吗？”

 

Grantaire惊愕地保持缄默。

 

“你花了这么长时间等着我死。你觉得这会让我怎么想？你说我很幸运呢，因为我每一次都没有记忆。我不用在过渡时活着。但是我活过的一生都在等待着什么，而我对此一无所知。最终我看到了你，接着就像伴随着齿轮的嗑哒声一切都回归原位。我为两个目标而生——等到你的到来，然后去死。因为当我看到你的时候，我就知道这就是结局了。在我那时看见你，躺在地上，我被萌生了逃离决不回头的强烈欲望。没准这样我就能活下来并带来巨大的改变，成就真正伟大的事业。”

 

“我到底有没有真的改变什么呢？在斯巴达克斯带领奴隶反抗罗马是我在那里吗？我见证了他们的战败吗？当阿巴斯王朝歼灭了倭马亚王朝我在他们的军队里吗？我彻底不满足地活着，周而复始。你不是唯一受折磨的那个，Grantaire。这就是我与你之间的区别。不是只有我危在旦夕。但是你总会长存，而你身旁总会有别人。”

 

Grantaire感到反胃，他将拥有Enjolras看得太理所应当了，他知道。他指望Enjolras担任强壮的角色，而他从未想过当你不能倾诉你的恐惧时的感觉，因为所有人都期许你是永远正确的。Grantaire本应是那个聆听他真正想说的话的人，然而Grantaire是毒药。他汲取Enjolras隐蔽的怀疑，接着将它们混合在一起。他将本该成为Enjolras安全的港湾却将这个地方毁成了另一个他需要伪装的地方。

 

“我很抱歉。”Grantaire说，而Eleazar能听出他声音里的悲痛。Grantaire翻身，Eleazar也这么做了。他双手伸向Eleazar的但是Eleazar收远了它们。

 

“不要怀着崇敬对待我。”Eleazar说，“我不是神，不管你多么坚信这一点。我只是个人类，就现在的情况还是一个傻瓜。”

 

Grantaire张开嘴，想要道歉，想反驳，他从不知道这些，然而Eleazar制止了他。

 

“如果你说出来的话是‘对不起’，我不想听到它们。”于是Grantaire闭上了他的嘴，却Eleazar拉近自己，环抱住他而不是反过来。

 

“如果你是一个轻信的傻瓜，”Grantaire说，“那我也是，只是我做的是正好相反的事”

 

他能感觉到Eleazar的手指紧抓着他的衬衫，而他感到称心满意。

 

“那么我们俩都是傻瓜，”Eleazar说，“让我们了结了它吧。”

 

Eleazar的话语是带有预示的。没过多久，战争快要结束了，而Eleazar和Grantaire最后一次死在了一起。Grantaire在死去时尽力让他眼中带着承诺，保证在下一次做得更好，不论Enjolras会不会在那里见证。是时候了，他想，向持续将近两个世纪的信仰证明他自己名副其实。

 

Eleazar在最后扣紧他的手，看上去接受了他，最后一次交付Grantaire以他的信任，而如果Grantaire还是令他失望那么他就会下地狱。

 

他最后一次醒来，他希望，接着他离开了克罗地亚，奇怪地平静。Grantaire打算回家。像个流浪者一样漂泊了一百六十三年之后，他最终回到了巴黎。

 

现在的巴黎与Grantaire熟悉的那个巴黎有着巨大的不同。Grantaire经历了电力的普及，见证了这个世界变得依赖于科技的发展，这些都能让活在1832年的人们震惊致死。但是见证这一切的发生是一回事，回到一个Grantaire曾经一度称为家的地方则是另一回事，然而没有比发现这片土地的变化更明显的了。这座城市有了新的边界，新的分区，而不管Grantaire在找到一切开始的地方时产生怎样快成型的希望，它都立刻冲撞出了他的胸口。

 

然而，他开始熟悉起这座城市的新颖之处。他能再次称巴黎为自己的家，他下定决心，他像周游世界那样体验着巴黎。他为埃菲尔铁塔惊艳，那是在他离开这里五十年后建成的。他在玛莱区找到了一间公寓，那里的画廊与异域的存在吸引着他。玛莱区是犹太人，同性恋，中国人，艺术家们的家，也很快，成为了Grantaire的。他担任了一个酒吧侍者来维持自己的生计，有他平易近人的风度加上把持住酒瓶的能力，这工作带给他稳定的收入。

 

他置身于左岸与拉丁区，Grantaire纵情于他对这里的熟悉。尽管他看见了那么多变化，Grantaire依然能想象他的朋友们活在当下并从中获取安慰。并不难想象Jehan现在就坐在塞纳河堤岸上写诗。

 

如今的诗歌已经不像在十九世纪那样质朴了，但也不是说它们并不存在，而Grantaire注意到了。法兰西最终还是像Enjolras与想的那样成立了共和国，Grantaire不确定他还能做出什么改变。希拉克当选了总统，而Grantaire，听过他所有有关修复社会不和的竞选宣言，为此感到高兴。

 

但是当他过了些年，而二十世纪九十年代昭示了一个新的世纪，他开始理解Enjolras当年的所作所为了。他酒吧侍者的职位就像一个传教士，某种程度上。人们向他告解，或是朝他抱怨，而Grantaire听到了所有，当他聆听时，他获悉。

 

他认知到社会不公正泛滥成灾。他听说了种族歧视还有宗教迫害。他责怪希拉克，那个在他踏入这座城市的第一个月里倾佩的人，那个禁止佩戴希贾布，然后为他的轻率之举而身陷囹圄的人。

 

Grantaire惊讶地发现他在意这些。现在他身上的每一个细胞都不再关心对Enjolras的等待了，他总算能看透那个男人然后真心理解他一直以来的诉求。随着时间推移，他渐渐对社会秩序的丧失感到挫败。他愤怒的同时感到困惑，大多是因为他依然那么爱巴黎。他依然迷恋着围绕着他的美，着迷于身边的人们简单的幸福，还有他每天见证的每一桩善举。但是他依然不满足。他想要更多，他想为这座城与她的子民争取更多，接着他意识到这一定就是Enjolras当初所想的那样。

 

带着这样的领悟Grantaire走进卢浮宫。本身作为一名艺术家，他频繁踏入这座博物馆，至少每月去一次，每一次都能发现新的事物。那是他整理思绪还有寻找灵感的地方。他最爱的那幅画，却是他今天前来的目的。

 

他在《自由领导人民》这幅画前站了很长时间。他凝视着三色旗还有那杆毛瑟枪，袒露着胸膛的自由她本人。他想起了他亲身经历的那场革命，那场导致这幅画因恐惧而被迫藏匿起来的革命。他的目光转向她脚下的尸体然后看见了熟悉的脸庞。

 

这些年以来他是对的吗，当他说他们的死亡毫无意义？他不再确信了。法兰西现在是共和政体了。这或许不是他们战败的叛乱带来的最直接的结果，但是Grantaire不敢肯定说他们的所作所为没有留下一丁点影响。不会在当证据就在他眼前的时候这么说。最起码，他还记得。如果他阖上眼，他依然能看见Combeferre 还有 Courfeyrac站在Enjolras的身边，满心信任他们的领袖明确他们着手的每一步。他能看见Bahorel 和Bossuet，还有Feuily和他的粉丝呆在一块。他甚至记得Joly即使他们只是打了个喷嚏也会投向他们担忧的眼神。

 

Grantaire能在每一口呼吸里感受到他们的牺牲。不再只是为了Enjolras，是为了他们所有人，为了他们一起展望的未来。那个Grantaire从前从未相信过的未来，而他现在却是唯一一个见证到它的人。他感到不值得，而他想要弥补他们，只是他完全不知该怎么做。

 

那晚他心事重重地回到家，然后在路上撞见了他工作的那家酒吧的赞助人。

 

“Grantaire！”那人友好地向他打招呼，于是他回应他。

 

“Philippe，”他说，“近来如何？”他问道，就为了找话题。他对独自回家这个概念并不完全振奋，毕竟自十年前他留在巴黎以来他每一夜都是如此。不管是他的房间还是他的心都容不下除了Enjolras以外的任何人，不过Grantaire还是尝试尽自己所能自由地结交朋友。

 

“事实上，”Philippe说，“我在参加一场会议的路上，某种程度上。你想加入我吗？”

 

Philippe是个善良的人，大概是上大学的年纪，也是个理想主义者。每月他都会和他的几个朋友来酒吧几次，他们会谈论政治还有文化。这和当初Enjolras与其他人在穆尚咖啡馆集会差不了多少。风险，当然，却没有像当初那样那么高，而这些学生——不仅仅是男孩们，毕竟如今也有很多女性革命——也远不及当初那样身负重担。

 

“好啊。”Grantaire同意了，接着就被拽走了。

 

他们来到一间工作室，装修得稀稀疏疏但也足够舒适。这里看起来就像一间办公室。

 

“我们博客的总部，”Philippe解释道，“这些开始于在大学里的活动。一群主修政治的人富有见解却无处发表。但是我们的Anouk，”他示意了一下正朝他们挥手的有着一双明亮的眼睛的棕发女孩，“提议我们搞大一点，让它成为批判的平台——媒体，文化，国际事件。没有她我没办法做到这一切。”

 

她走近他们然后坚定地握住Grantaire的手。

 

“别忘记他刚说了啥。”她警告道，“因为他自己绝对会忘。”

 

Grantaire回以微笑。他爱二十一世纪这一点，人们能自由地直抒胸臆而不需要畏惧，能尽情地伸出双手寻求帮助而知晓世界各地的人都能听见你。Enjolras会爱上这些的。

 

“所以这些到底是怎么回事？”Grantaire问道，暗示这个会议。

 

“我们在筹划一场抗议。”他自豪地回答，“我们的博客已经在运输业取得了一块里程碑，为了纪念它我们会在巴黎皇家宫殿举行一次和平游行。我们已经计划了几个月了，到时候会有很多团体代表。”

 

他的热忱极具感染力，而Grantaire意识到自己全心全意地支持这项活动。那些如需反抗手里就必须握有武器的日子已经一去不复返了。Grantaire想Enjolras也会喜欢这个的。Grantaire自己就很喜欢。

“好吧，”他问，“我能帮你们做什么？”

 

Philippe还有Anouk激动不已。他们告诉他抗议在一个月后举行，现在所有重要的组织活动都已经收工了，不过如果他能帮忙放出风声（“所有人都听酒保的话。”他们说）然后没准允许他们在吧台放一沓宣传单，就已经帮了大忙了。他同意了，然后在接下来的一个月里做着Enjolras曾吩咐他去做的事，很长时间以前。

 

这回他没有搞砸。Philippe和Anouk让酒吧成为了另一个集会的地点，来赢得公众的支持，而Grntaire很高兴看着他们这么做。他唯一的遗憾便是自始至终Enjolras都不在这里看到这一切。但是，Grantaire知道，如果Enjolras在这里，情形会完全不同。

 

独自一人，Grantaire在成长。Enjolras一直是Grantaire的一生所求，然而他也是一座囚笼。于是尽管Grantaire感到孤独，他也感到了自由。

 

他开始和Claire走得很近，一个严肃的历史系学生。她与Grantaire分享了无数个关于几个世纪以来欧洲革命，社会以及政治变更的讨论。她完全不知道Grantaire亲身经历过它们，她，就像其他所有人，认为Grantaire是个学者，在大学里进修了历史与政治。他们甚至开始谈论Grantaire为网站做出的贡献，每个月发表一篇文章，从历史角度讨论社会变化，他们一般还没有专门地从历史方面论证过呢。

 

Grantaire发现自己在期待着什么，期望在游行之后继续为他的事业做贡献。

 

忠于，那一天到临，他们召集了上百人，甚至上千人，与他们一道向巴黎皇家宫殿游行。人们全心全意地加入，Grantaire乐于看到不仅仅只有大学生在行列里，这里还有很多其他的社会团体参与进来了。Philippe和Anouk向他保证他们几个月之前就已经申请了了正式的许可证，而警察已经封锁了街道。

 

然而，他们让Grantaire紧张。Grantaire一直没办法将信任投入警察部队，尤其因为他们就是他们在反抗的对象。他从没做到过完全相信他们。国家警察也出动了，而Grantaire能看见他们将怀疑的目光投向年轻的抗议者，时刻准备好控制住任何轻微的煽动，不论以什么为代价。

 

抗议游行开始得有条不紊。他们行进过街道，没一个团体都为他们自己的使命合唱。在皇家宫殿已经落入视线时Grantaire终于发现了麻烦，尽管他希望有迹象能证明自己搞错了。有几个警察开始骚扰Claire，Grantaire从Philippe和Anouk身边跑开，跑向他们。

 

“离我远点！”Cliare朝警察吐唾沫。她很有脾气，并不在行和权威交涉，尤其是当她知道她不是做错的一方。但是警察看似在找一个阻止抗议的契机，于是当他们其中一人试着给她戴上手铐时她反击了，她被推搡倒在地上。

 

Grantaire将她推离人群然后尝试帮助她，想让警察退后冷静下来，但是他没考虑到一名年轻的警官，好战而且明显刚接下工作不久，会操之过急（会开枪）。字面意义上。

 

Grantaire倒下了然后他听到Claire的尖叫，吸引了Philippe，Anouk还有他们队伍里一些其他人的注意力。

 

Grantaire低头看向自己，他看见他胸口绽放的红花，不像他曾经递给一个警察的那朵康乃馨，接着他倒下了。

 

Claire朝警察尖叫，吸引了人群的注意，而Philippe跪在地上，脱下他的夹克然后火急火燎地将其按在枪伤上。

 

“Grantaire，Grantaire你能听见我吗？”他乞求道，脸色苍白。

 

Grantaire咳嗽，血污弄脏了他的嘴唇，然后呻吟出声。

 

“我想，”他喘息着，“这本该是个平和的抗议。”

 

Claire跌倒在他身边的地面上，那个警察被他的上级狠狠斥责，已经有人叫了救护车。她看着他，泪水盈满眼眶。

 

“你还好吗？”他问她，于是她笑出声来，尽管她的笑声听上去已经被绝望污染了。

 

“你个笨蛋，”她呢喃道，将他的头发从他的脸上拨开，“你干了什么？”

 

“我想带来改变。”Grantaire回答，语气如此笃定，却又这么虚弱，太虚弱了，“我帮忙了，对吧？”他问，而Anouk回答了他。

 

“是的，”她说，但是她看起来很是悲伤，“你认为如果没有你我们能走这么远吗？我们收到很多邮件都说是你告诉他们有关我们的博客，他们为能加入游行而激动，来引起关注。”

 

Grantaire微笑。这没有什么。他没有在最开始就站在他们身边，没有参与筹划活动的每一步，但是他做了他力所能及的，而他这么做了因为这是正确的。而且他救了Claire。就在那一刻，她很有可能是中枪的那一个。

 

“这就是我想要的所有。”他又说。他开始感到疲惫了。他衬衫的正面已经湿透了，Philippe的夹克也是。

 

“你知道，我真的很想写那个专栏。”Grantaire说，几乎是事后的想法。他想要做更多，那么多未竟之事，而现在就带走他看起来根本不公平。尽管这也许目的就在于此。他不该希望离开。他应该想要留下，做出改变，启发其他人去做同样的事。

 

现在Claire哭成了泪人，而Grantaire放松后仰，注视着晴空。明亮的蓝色，就像Enjolras的眼睛。他希望他能再看到它们。

 

Grantaire的死亡是那一天唯一的死伤。他的尸体被带到医院，在抵达时就被宣告死亡了。分钟小时飞逝但是Grantaire没有醒过来。他的尸体火化了，而他的朋友们掏钱替他买了一个小罐子外加一块墓石，在上面简单地刻上“Grantaire”，还有一行小小的脚注——“革命者，卒于2016”

 

他们为他举行了一场蜡烛守夜，上百人参与了。一个信徒的死亡不是一件小事，他不仅仅为救Claire死去，而且为了他的使命，为了心怀成就更好的法兰西的信仰。最后是Claire担任专栏的写手，为他的工作献身，接着最终为她的书献身，它于上一年出版。标题为《殉道者的一生》，一部记录了一些著名的人物为了他们的事业献出生命，最后成为永生的编年史。在她的书里Grantaire没有他的一席之地，这个不情愿地参与了多次革命，最终死得无关紧要以致于不值得提及的人。

 

Grantaire想过这就是他的结局。他不会再醒来，不会再活人的世界醒来。但是这个诅咒还不打算放过他，于是他有一次睁开眼睛。

 

他在坚硬的木地板上苏醒过来，陈酿的香气还有木屑的味道充斥着他的鼻腔。他躺在穆尚咖啡馆的地上，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己是从一个糟糕的梦里醒来。从一个他被迫一次又一次失去Enjolras的地方，度过数百年没有他的日子。

 

但是他感到精神焕发，身体轻盈，于是他知道这不是一场梦。自1832年的巴黎之后他从没感觉这么好过——他一直与头疼作战，试着缓解不完整带来的重压。

 

他睁开双眼，坐起身来，环顾他的四周。布置就如他记忆里的那样，不过更干净，更空旷，两个他从没用来与穆尚想联系起来的形容词。他低头看向自己，看见自己身着宽松的白色衬衫还有一件绿色的马甲。这是他从前与Enjolras一同赴死时穿的衣物，只不过没有没有沾污，或是点缀满弹孔。

 

“你醒了。”一个声音说道，一个Grantaire思念了两百年的声音。他转过身，Enjolras坐在桌旁。他看起来生机勃勃，他的脸颊红润富有生命力，他的头发是金色的，他拘谨地穿着一件红色的外套，胸口打着补丁。

 

“来坐下吧。”他说，Grantaire除了遵从别无选择。他默默地坐在Enjolras面前，而Enjolras拿出一瓶红酒接着为Grantaire倒了一杯。Grantaire感激地接受了它然后咽下酒液。口感饱满而且有着他从没尝到过的风味。这对他来说太多了，于是他咳嗽出声，局促不安。

 

Enjolras却只是微笑：“小心点。这可能比你习惯的要烈一些。这个世界的东西都会，更饱满，至少可以说。”

 

“这个世界？”他问道，他的声线嘶哑到几乎发不出声。

 

Enjolras又微笑了，灿烂明亮，他看上去很是骄傲，为Grantaire骄傲，而Grantaire不得不将眼睛闭上一段时间。他在Enjolras的双手覆上他的时睁开双眼。

 

“我们在天堂，Grantaire。”Grantaire知道他说的是实话因为他的名字在其它人的嘴里从未被表达得这么美好过。

 

“但是，”Grantaire好奇，“我是怎么到这里的？”

 

Enjolras向后靠去，Grantaire因失去他的触碰轻轻颤抖。

 

“你记得我们的第一次相遇吗？”Enjolras问道，Grantaire点点头。

 

“我在这里，我觉得。”他说，天真地回忆他第一次将目光投向那个他认定是阿波罗重生的男人。

 

但是Enjolras摇了摇头：“不”他说，“在那之前。”

 

Grantaire没有显露出理解的迹象。是在这里，不是吗？他在第二天早上醒来，想着Enjolras是他做的最甜美苦艾酒梦境的产物。

 

“你在很早之前就遇见过我了，Grantaire。比你失去信仰更久远。那是你还只是一个男孩，还不足二十岁，然后你乘一艘船去往一座新大陆，帮助那些想要从国王手下独立的人。”

 

于是Grantaie想起来了。那是在1775年，他报名去往英国殖民地帮助殖民地居民反抗大不列颠争取独立。在那艘船上，他看见一位站在远处的男人，一名在Grantaire军衔之上的长官。他被这个男人的美击中了，被他对独立的热情感染，于是他宣誓要追随他去战斗，不论付出任何代价。

 

但是等到需要Grantaire证明自己的时候，拿起武器并直面死亡的可能性时，他想逃跑。他看着他的朋友们死在他的身侧，于是他逃跑了。尽可能远离战场，他被一具尸体绊倒，或是说几乎没有呼吸的人。那是个男人，那个天使般的美人，而他以一个垂死之人不该有的力气钳住Grantaire的脚踝。

 

“你是在逃跑吗？”那男人趴在地上质问他，眼睛里溢满难以置信看进Grantaire的眼睛。

 

Grantaire说不出话来，只能尝试扭动脚踝解除束缚，但是男人紧紧地抓住他。

 

“如果你这么懦弱以致于能选择在你的弟兄们在你身边被残忍屠杀的时候逃跑，那么你根本配不上死亡。你应该活下去，我想，直到你能完成一次高尚的死亡，出于无私与信仰。但直到那一天来临，你会被诅咒。”

 

Grantaire用尽全身力气甩开桎梏，毫无顾忌地跑了，一眼都没回头看。他跑到身体垮掉，因恐惧和自我厌恶倒空胃袋。他还拿着他的步枪，想办法瞄准了自己然后扣动扳机，一枚子弹穿过他的腿，给了他足够让他回家的伤势。他将那个男人推离自己的脑海，直到十年后他发现他自二十五岁就再没有变老过，他才重新想起了这件事。等到他在巴黎遇见Enjolras时，他已经几乎记不清那张脸了，只记得那只钳住他脚踝的手。

 

现在所有的记忆都涌进脑海，他有些喘不上气来。

 

“那是你？”他问道，不敢相信，“最开始那就是你？”

 

Enjolras点头而Grantaire抱住脑袋痛哭。

 

“我很抱歉，Enjolras，请你原谅我，”他恳求道，“在我知道了我从一开始就令你失望了。”

 

Enjolras从他的椅子上站起身来接着在Grantaire面前跪在地板上。这是他第一次做这样的事，而Grantaire觉得自己配不上他这么做。

 

“Grantaire，不是的，”Enjolras跪在地上说。他用双手拢住Grantaire的，在每一个掌心都印下一吻，“你从来没有令我失望过。你永远不会与我不相称。”

 

“你从来只是与你自己的信仰不相称。而且如果当时我知道我到底在说什么，我绝不会对你说出那些话的。我绝不会将你置于那个糟糕的地狱边缘。我绝不会让你蒙受惩罚过着那样的岁月。”Enjolras垂下他的头，Grantaire能看出他在寻求宽恕。

 

“我不想要其他任何可能的道路。”Grantaire恼怒地发出刺耳的声音，Enjolras抬起头，看起来吓了一跳，“如果没有这一出，我就根本不会拥有你，所以这值得，真的。”

 

Enjolras的眼里充斥着温情，它的温暖现在已经让Grantaire感到亲昵熟悉。

 

“但我必须说，”他说，“为什么你没回来过？上一次为什么是在克罗地亚？”

 

“我知道你准备好了。”Enjolras简单地回答。

 

“怎么准备好了？”Grantaire嘟囔道。

 

“我有信心，Grantaire。我总会对你心怀信心。你只需要相信你自己就行了。”

 

Grantaire微微打颤。他想哭出来，现在他知道了真相，于是他向Enjolras倾身吻住他。而Enjolras也全身心地回吻他，Grantaire在他的舌尖尝到了永恒。直到他们都喘不上气时他们才舍得分开，Grantaire需要让清凉的空气缓解他肺叶的灼烧感。

 

“有些人很想见你。”Enjolras严肃地说，但是Grantire能听出他声音里的笑意。Enjolras的手指紧紧扣住他的臀部，而两人都不想与对方分开。

 

“我也想见他们。”Grantaire说，他的心脏为即将与他的朋友面见面而膨胀，“但是我想，也许，可以晚那么一点。”

 

“好极了。”Enjolras用低沉的声线满意地说。他的脸埋在Grantaire的头发里。

 

“好？”Grantaire问道。

 

“我已经等了你那么长时间。”Enjolras如此说道，Grantaire感觉自己的胸腔快要承受不住剧烈跳动的心脏而裂开了。

 

“那么你现在能要我了。”Grantaire轻巧地说，“一次又一次的拥有我。”

 

他在Enjolras将他架起来放在桌子上时爆出一串笑声，接着温柔地吻上他。不过现在Grantaire想要的可不是温柔，他将双腿缠上Enjolras的腰际，狠狠地将他拉近自己直到无法将他与Enjolras分开。

 

“我相信我会的。”Enjolras回应道，但是他的言语失落在Grantaire的唇间。Grantaire终于能看见他曾设想过的充满希望的未来里那些明亮的色彩，还有那个他装在心里却从不声张的人。它们是Enjolras肌肤上的奶油，是点缀他唇瓣的绯红，但它们也同样是Grantaire的颜色——他眼眸中闪烁的绿色，与他脸颊上的粉润。现在他终于也能看清自己了，坚定不移地站在Enjolras身侧，一如他由始至终都注定的那样。

作者太太注释：

 

Ezajasz (god is salvation)上帝即救赎  
Elesija (god is savior)上帝即救世主  
Evgeni (noble)崇高，高尚  
Eliseo (god is my salvation)上帝是我的救赎  
Elek (defender)守卫者  
Eleuterio (the liberator)解放者，解救者  
Eleazar (god's help)上帝的援手

American Revolutionary War (United States)

美国独立战争  
The June Rebellion (France)

法兰西六月革命  
Herzegovina Uprising (Herzegovina)

黑塞哥维那起义  
Russian Revolution (Russia)

俄国革命  
Spanish Civil War (Spain)

西班牙内战  
Hungarian Revolution of 1956 (Hungary)

匈牙利1956年革命  
Carnation Revolution (Portugal)

葡萄牙康乃馨革命（粉色革命？）  
Log Rebellion/Croatian War of Independence (Croatia)

原木叛乱/克罗地亚独立战争

把评论/问题/关注或者求梗之类的都发到我的汤不热grantairer.tumblr.com xxoo，认真的，来和我说说话吧，最爱和你们交流了。

Grantaire的诗友是洛尔迦，他引用的那首诗是他的《萨尔瓦多达利的颂歌》


End file.
